Conventionally, a toilet seat is secured to a toilet by extending bolts through apertures formed through the rear hinges of the seat from the top side and through apertures formed through rear flange structure of the toilet. The bolts then are screwed into nuts located below the flange structure of the toilet. This is an inconvenient operation and requires the installer to manually hold the nut while the bolt is screwed into the nut to a tightened position. Separate cone shaped washers or spacers sometimes are located around the shank of the bolt between the nut and the bottom side of the flange structure of the toilet for partial insertion into the holes of the flange structure for cushioning purposes and to facilitate tightening regardless of the hole size.